Poison
by ShadowYoukai87
Summary: AU Life had never been easy living in one of the most dangerous parts of Tokyo, but Kagome had managed to live by never drawing attention to herself. But, one fateful night, that changes when she meets the leader of one of the most powerful gangs.IYKa SM
1. Prologue

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you downa and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder… **

**Author's note: Some of you may remember the poison chapter one I had posted ages ago. This started off as that and has evolved drastically since. I kept the name since I liked it, but it not the same plot. That won't be coming back. This is it, so I've warned you. And I've the first 5 chapters written right now(I've been sitting on it, waiting for the time to be right to post) so the rest that I have written will be added over the next week or two, maybe adjusted according to feedback. Anyways, let me tell you, I just loved the idea for it. It gets really messed up.**

**Prologue**

The bar was busy, filled to the brim with people. The air was nearly blue with smoke. Miroku Higurashi wasn't particularly fond of this place, but it was a good place to do business. A good reason for it was because it was in neutral territory. As leader of the Kazaana, he was careful when it came to his dealings. His girlfriend, the beautiful Sango, was at the other end of the bar, watching his back. No, no longer his girlfriend, his fiancée. He'd just proposed to her that evening. Wonderful woman, agreed right away.

He turned away from her, knowing he couldn't be distracted to deal with this meeting properly. For one, he was in Sankon Tessou territory, and for two, he was meeting a representative of the Saimyosho. Neither were reasons he could let his guard down.

"Well," said a woman as she sat next to him. "What have we here? A little man all alone?"

He turned to her, taking in here appearance slowly. She had red eyes, clearly those of a demon, and pointed ears. Her dark hair was tied in a bun and she wore a rather revealing dress in a deep red. The lady in red he was supposed to meet.

"Alone, yes, but not lonely," he replied, finishing the statement to prove he was the one she was to meet.

She looked him up and down a bit. "Young, aren't you?" she asked as the bar tender came up to her. "A sex on the beach, please."

The older man left, nodding.

"I may be young, but I know what I'm doing." A plus here. She didn't know she was speaking with the leader. His identity was a carefully kept secret. His group was still young. They couldn't lose their leader and thrive as they had the last three years.

She nodded as the bar tender gave her her drink. "We need you to take care of some trash for us."

"What kind of trash?" he asked, curious.

She smiled. "A certain red dog," she replied and this time he really did choke.

There was only one 'red dog', the leader of the Sankon Tessou.

"That's a big order. What's your number?" Code for how much will you pay us.

"My, aren't you frisky," she smiled as she wrote it on a napkin before handing it to him. 102-8500. He considered for a few moments. $8500 upfront, another after, was that enough for a job like this?

He put the napkin in his pocket, a sign that he'd take the job. "I'll call you within the month."

She smiled as she stood. "I look forward to it." She walked out of the bar, a small bill left for the bar tender. With her gone, Sango sat next to him.

"So?"

"The red dog has to be put down in a month."

She nodded, a slight look of concern in her eyes. "I'll start the arrangements."


	2. Chapter 1

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you down and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder… **

**Author's note: Normally, I like a review before I post another chapter, but, well, I figured it's been long enough. Not going to happen unless I get on the Just On list. So, here goes. Enter most of the other players, and let the plot thicken. And Please, R&R. Let me know if I should continue this or let it rot in virtual space.**

**Chapter 1**

There was little Kagome Higurashi enjoyed more than the morning stroll to work, despite her seedy neighbourhood, despite the doorways littered with buts of cigarettes, needles, and a slew of other paraphernalia, despite the constant tension of her neighbourhood. The area of Tokyo she lived in was normally referred to as the Territory, as it was the territory of three of the largest gangs in Tokyo, the Kazaana, the Saimyosho, and Sankon Tessou, all very powerful, all of which lived in a delicate balance in the Territory. The normal resident, the ones not involved in one of the three factions, actually were the minority, and so, were careful not to take sides. They didn't wear certain colours or symbols, they didn't go to certain stores, and they never said anything about anything to the police. Word travelled fast and if you say one thing to the police, normally, you wouldn't live to say anything else. That was one reason why the police generally avoided the area. Any cops in the area normally didn't make it out in one piece.

Kagome was one of these so-called normal residents and abided the unwritten rules of her class perfectly. She worked at a small antique shop that, surprisingly, did exceedingly well. It was on the boarder of the Territory and the rest of Tokyo, one of the few clean, safe streets full of shops that were completely neutral. On that stretch, no one did anything that could be seen as part of the normal lifestyle, and so, outsiders were assured that all was well despite the common gun fights that would break out at all hours only a few blocks away. On her way to work on cool May morning, she barely missed one, it breaking out only seconds after she crossed the street. She kept walking, not looking back. A rule, never see who fired the gun. It let you live.

She arrived at work a little early, as usual, and opened the shop as she did every morning. A quiet life with a pattern she doubted she'd ever break. Exactly at ten thirty, her first customer arrived, a man who came every Friday morning, looked for a while and then left, only occasionally buying something. He had been doing the same thing for nearly three years, no change. It wasn't a shock when a woman walked in with him.

"Good morning Onigumo-san," she smiled warmly, the woman not throwing her off. Onigumo-san was sometimes accompanied and she had long since learnt they weren't important until he introduced them. "We received a beautiful chest of drawers a few days ago. It's just there."

"Thank you, Kagome," he smiled kindly as he walked over to the chest. "How's your brother?"

"Miroku is fine, thank you. He just got engaged to his girlfriend of three years."

"Good for him," he grinned, inspecting the piece, "And you? Any boyfriends yet?"

"No, not yet," she replied as he nodded, all according to the script they had built.

"I'll take it." He held her his card. "You know the address, don't you?"

She smiled.

It turned out to be a busy day, and she was glad for it. There was only so much peace and quiet a person could take. By six o'clock, she was happy with how the day had gone and was glad to be going home. Once back into the Territory, she made her way through one of the only parks in the area, a central park that was regularly patrolled by the different factions. It was one of the few safe places in the area, a good place to sit and eat a small dinner and watch the squirrels play.

When she left the park, she walked to the grocery store, one of the few safe one, and did her weekly grocery order. The groceries done, she had no choice but to return home. Her apartment was a mere six blocks from the grocery store, but in that six blocks was a border between the Kazaana and the Sankon Tessou. Although it was true the two groups had no problems with each other, they weren't always friendly. Sometimes, a fight would break out, a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time normally, often caused by a smaller group deciding to try their hand at gaining some power in this place. Not smart, but, well, no one ever said anyone in a gang was smart.

She reached her apartment without incident, luckily, and took the grimy stairs up to the fifth floor, her floor. She had just set down her bags when someone opened their door.

"Oh, hey Kagome. How's my woman today?"

She rolled her eyes before turning to one of her neighbours, Kouga Ookami, a wolf demon. His black hair was tied up in its usual ponytail, his cool blue eyes were watching her intently. He was wearing his usual black leather jacket and ripped jeans and red shirt with the gold writing. He was a member of the Sankon Tessou, a rather proud member, high enough up to not need to do all the dirty work.

She smiled politely. "I'm fine Kouga, but I'm not your woman. We've been through this a hundred times. I don't get involved with your kind. No offence."

He came over and rested his arm on her shoulder. "Kagome, soon, I know you will see, you were meant for me. Why fight destiny?"

"Sorry, but I don't believe in destiny. Now, if you'll excuse me, my meat is going to go bad." She finally opened the door and walked into her apartment. It was a small apartment, but then again, most of them were, but it was clean and in good condition. It was basically one room that made up the living room, kitchen and bedroom, and a room off the entry way as the bathroom. The only thing that separated the bedroom from the rest of the house were two screens that she had seen in the antique shop ages ago. It was, in her opinion, one of the best apartments in the area, and her rent was a decent price. That was something she liked about the Sankon Tessou. Somehow, they kept rents down. It was way more expensive to live in Kazzana territory, or even Saimyosho.

Her cell phone rang as she was putting her groceries away. "Hello?"

"How's my little sister?"

She smiled. "I'm fine Miroku, and you?"

"Oh, not bad. I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

She frowned. "What kind of favour?"

"Go out with Sango tonight. She wants to go out, just the girls, but well, none of her friends are free."

She considered for a moment. She was rather fond of Sango and they hadn't really spent girl time together in ages. "Fine. What time?"

"Eleven at the Shikon, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll meet her there." She hung up before her brother could say another word. Checking the clock, she saw it was barely seven. Plenty of time to take a shower, a quick nap, get dressed. She smiled. She'd take that nap first. A long day at work, a long night ahead of her. Joy.

InuYasha looked out of the window of his office at the dance floor. He was glad it was sound proof, only the pounding of the bass reaching him. The Shikon no Tama, his little jewel. A place for the young to come and dance and drink, safe from the gangs out there. He had rules and he enforced them strictly. Anyone wearing gang colours was kicked out, anyone with a weapon was kicked out, anyone doing drugs was kicked out. Because of his no-nonsense approach to his gem, it was one of the most popular clubs in the territory, and there were a lot of clubs.

He looked out at the dancers again, and wasn't surprised to see a girl in a black dress with a hot pink belt and shoes. Sango. She came to the club often enough, but he didn't recognize the girl she was with. This one had black hair, almost like a raven's feathers in its bluish sheen, she wore a dark red halter top and a black skirt, short, but not too short, and she danced like an angel, actually, more like a devil. Sango moved in front of her friend, looking at the window of his office nervously, nodding in a rhythm that didn't go with the beat. A short, two long, two short, one long, a short, in a loop. He blinked. A signal. She had news for him. So much as he wasn't fond of going out into the dance floor, Sango had something to tell him.

He didn't rush out of his office, instead waltzing calmly, checking on his employees, making sure he didn't need to order anything. When he reached the dance floor, the music was nearly deafening. It took him a moment to adjust before he moved out to where Sango had been, slowly, dancing slightly to the beat. Eventually, he reached Sango just as the song ended. She was talking to her friend and he was the one who had to make her see him.

"Sango!" Sango and her friend turned to him, "What a surprise!" He turned to her friend. "You really must introduce me to your lovely friend here." She blushed.

"InuYasha," Sango did a good job of sounding surprised, she always did, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" She pulled her friend beside her. "InuYasha, this is my future sister-in-law, Kagome, Kagome, my old friend InuYasha."

"Sister-in-law?" he asked, distracted for a moment. Since when was Sango getting married?

"Yes, well, I never expected him to propose. It was just two nights ago actually."

He nodded. How would that affect her usefulness? "Anyone I know?"

"No one you've met," she replied softly, a little awkwardly. "Anyways, like I said, this is Kagome."

She held out her hand, a shy smile on her face. Pretty girl. He took her hand. "Pleasure."

"Same," she replied softly, almost drowned out by the music. He noticed she had pretty blue eyes, a bright blue.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked Sango, forcing himself to the matter at hand. Her friend was pretty, but he had to put business before pleasure.

She smiled. "Oh, you know, just for a change of pace."

He nodded. So, the Kazaana were going to kill someone. "How's life been, besides getting engaged?"

She smiled. "Oh, not bad, but what about _you_?"

He hesitated. Why would the Kazaana want to kill him?

"Same old." He replied simply. She needed to tell him why, and soon.

"Hey, are you still single? How would you like to go out my friend here?"

"What? Sango! I told you, I don't need a boyfriend!"

My friend? Did she mean the Saimyosho had hired them?

"What's wrong with me? You aren't some kind of wasp, are you?"

Kagome looked furious, but Sango interceded. "InuYasha! That's rude. You should be more polite. Eri is the wasp."

So, it was the Saimyosho. Damn that Naraku. When was he going to stop it? First, his father, then his half-brother, now him? He wasn't going to give in that easily. He looked back at Kagome. Oh well, couldn't do much that minute. Might as well have some fun.

"I didn't mean anything by that," he said. "She's just so hot I'm surprised she'd be single."

She smiled. "Now, you're just trying to butter me up."

He shook his head. "No, I mean it. You are too hot to be single. You're too hot to be allowed out without some male guardian."

She smiled. "You know, if it weren't for Sango, my brother would agree with you. If it weren't for her, I'm not sure he would have let me move out. He's just way too overprotective."

"That's what big bothers do," he replied, grinning. "Hey, how about I buy you ladies a drink?"

Kagome moved to protest, but Sango broke in. "Sure, but you know we won't be leaving with you. I'm engaged." She held out her hand and he saw the rock clearly. Decent size, maybe a carat and a half.

He held up his hands. "Just being a gentleman," he replied as he led them to the bar. "What'll you ladies have?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you down and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder… **

**Author's note: ****Hehehe is that what it takes for people to r&r, threats? That's sad. Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed. I think this will answer a few, but certainly not all of your questions. Well, I'm looking forward to hearing what you've got to say.**

**Chapter 2**

Her head killed, her tongue had a good, fuzzy carpet all over it, and the sun in her eyes gave her a headache. She was hung over. She cursed softly. She wasn't the kind that drank that much. In fact, she had only had two drinks, the one InuYasha had bought, and one her brother had. He had shown up and he and Sango had ended up doing their 'we're getting married' dance on the dance floor. It was not something she liked seeing her brother do.

She rolled over, trying to escape the sunlight when it hit her, in her bed, she didn't get sunlight. It was blocked from the balcony.

She sat up fast, her head killing her and she noted the bed, a completely unfamiliar bed. It wasn't her brother's or even Sango's. The next thing she checked was her clothing, it was all in place, luckily, but that didn't mean too much. Her head still hurt, she was still nauseous, but she had to know where she was, get her bearings, find the washroom.

"Well, look who's up. Mornin' sleeping beauty."

She turned to the voice quickly, startled by it. She was surprised to see InuYasha standing in the doorway of what she supposed was his bedroom.

"What am I doing here?!"

He held up his hands, an almost amused look on his face. "Don't get on the defensive, Kagome. Nothing happened."

"So what am I doing here?"

He frowned. "After Sango went off with that guy, this group of guys started to hang around you. I mean, alone, attractive, young, you're lucky there weren't more of them." He paused, eyeing her. "They slipped something into your drink, and before long, you were just about ready to go with them. Sango had slipped off, and I knew if anything happened to you, it'd be my head, so I shooed off the guys, got 'em banned for pulling that shit, and brought you here, cause I didn't have a clue where else to take you."

She paused, considering. "So, nothing happened?"

"They grabbed you a bit, but nothing major."

She looked at her clasped hands for a moment. "Sorry I was defensive before."

He shook his head. "If I woke up in a strange place, I'd worry about that kind of shit too."

She shook her head. "I just, wanted to make sure my first time wasn't wasted."

He paused. "Your…first time? What? You never do the dirty?"

She turned beet red, looking down at her lap. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but no, I haven't."

"What kind of pussies have _you_ gone out with?"

She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Not one worthy of a second date."

He nodded, considering. "So, that's it. You just have unrealistic standards."

She glared at him. "What kind of thing is that to say to a girl you just met?"

"Something completely unbiased." He walked over to her, sitting on the bed next to her. "Have you even let anyone kiss you or are you a really big prude?"

She glared at him. "I am not a prude!"

He smirked. "Ah, so you've never been kissed either. Too bad. I think you could use a good lay, get you over this slump you've been having." He leaned in a little closer to her but she pulled back faster.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He smirked, shifting his weight to his arm behind her. "What does it look like? I'm trying to seduce you."

"What?" she demanded, pushing him away and off the bed. "I barely know you! You can't just seduce a girl out of the blue like that!"

He changed his position from sprawled out on the floor to sitting cross-legged in front of her. "No? And what experience do you have in such matters?"

She opened her mouth, stumbling over words for a moment before finally saying something coherent. "I don't know one thing about you except that you don't do drugged girls and you are as horny as a teenaged boy. The latter isn't exactly something I'm fond of."

He frowned, standing. "I can't help it. It's in my blood."

She frowned for a moment, turning away as she began to chuckle. "Hey," he shot, "what's so funny?"

She looked up, a small smile on her lips. "I can't believe we're talking about this."

"And why not?"

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Okay, so maybe I am a little bit of a prude, but you can't blame me. I don't even know you."

He smirked. "It's not hard to change that."

She frowned. "I don't know. For some reason, I seem to attract losers and dating never works out. I mean, look at last night."

He smirked. "Kagome, those guys were scum. Most guys in this god-forsaken hellhole are, but, luckily, I'm not one of them. I own the Shikon, run it so it's clean of all of the factions, and-"

"You _own_ the Shikon?" she interrupted.

"Yeah," he replied, surprised by her shock. "Didn't Sango mention it?"

She shook her head, not looking at him. If he ran the Shikon and everyone knew that it was one of the few places with a good reputation, he had to be a decent guy, not involved with any of those gangs, and that was one of her criteria, and he seemed like a nice guy. He had, after all, helped her out the night before and hadn't asked for a thing in return, yet. "No, she didn't." She paused. "Look, I have to go home and get out of these clothes. Join me and we can go to breakfast at Mizu's after. What do you say?"

He smiled. "What? You aren't some gold digger, are you? Cause let me tell you, the Shikon doesn't make as much as you'd think."

She smiled. "I'm okay on the money front," she assured him. "I just thought that that is a responsible position so you probably weren't some punk. A girl has to watch herself, you know?"

He nodded after a moment. "All right, breakfast it is."

She smiled. "Great, now where's your bathroom?"

Mizu's was a small diner, rather popular, in the 'neutral' core of the area. Although it was technically in Kazaana territory, it was free for anyone to go into. Facing the park, it was a prime location for a number of occasions. It wasn't the kind of place you went to for a romantic date, but they did have a mean breakfast. The moment they walked in, the waitress approached them.

"Kagome! Darling, it's been too long! Where have you been? I heard your brother got engaged. Congratulate him for me, won't you?"

"Of course, Eri," she replied. "Is there a free table?" It was ten thirty, the busiest time of the morning.

"For you, honey, of course. Give me five minutes."

InuYasha turned to Kagome smirking. "Come here often, do you?"

She shrugged. "You could say that," she replied as the waitress returned.

"Lucky darling, a table just got free. Your usual spot too." She turned to him. "My, a boyfriend. 'Bout time, there sweetie. He's quite the looker."

Kagome blushed and smiled. "It's nothing serious," she replied quietly.

"Yet," he added, just to see her face go red. She was dressed in a green skirt and a white shirt, very clean, very proper, but still flirty. He had been surprised at how fast she had gotten ready. He had barely had time to walk around her tiny apartment, nice, but small. She was rather proud of it though, and he couldn't blame her. Her building was hard to get into, and she had decorated nicely.

"Well, he's a teaser." She leaned into Kagome's ear. "A keep, most definitely. I suppose you really were waiting for just the right guy, weren't you? After nearly two years, I'm glad you found one. It is way past time you got over Hojo."

"The table…?" propped Kagome, obviously embarrassed. Had she really not had a boyfriend in that long? Hojo, not someone he knew.

"Right," she smiled. "This way."

The table was in the corner, away from the rest of the hustle and bustle, a good place where you could see everything but not be part of it. She didn't even pick up the menu in front of her as he glanced through his.

"So," he said finally, the silence around them unsettling. "What do you do?"

She grinned. "I work at an antique shop on the perimeter. Nice little place, but it's only until I can save enough."

He looked at her interested. "Enough for what?"

"Enough to get out of this hellhole go live somewhere else, maybe Kyoto. I've always wanted to see Kyoto," she smiled warmly for a moment. "Maybe go back to school, get a better job. I don't want to be stuck in this place for the rest of my life."

He smiled, sadly. "Don't blame you one bit. This isn't the kind of place you want to be stuck in. Pity so many of us are."

She frowned. "The Shikon?"

He nodded. "Hey, if you really want to go to Kyoto, I've a place there. You could stay there if you needed somewhere to stay."

She looked at him in shock. "Really?" He nodded. "but, I mean, you're offering this to a person you barely know. I mean, we only met last night…"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling you aren't the 'let's trash this place' kind of person." He grinned. "Besides, I'd go with you. It's a big city, and you'd probably need a guide."

She turned an attractive shade of red, turning away as the waitress came to take their order.

They were laughing, heads thrown back, walking obliviously in the park. Wiping a tear from her eye, she chuckled softly before sighing loudly. He was only a moment behind her as they strolled down the stone paths of the park. He was a nice guy, smart, funny, good-looking, Sango knew him, had tried to set them up, and well, in her opinion, it seemed something worth a shot. She took a deep breath, turning to look at the trees. In this place, it was sometimes hard to believe that you were in the middle of a gang-filled slum.

She looked over at InuYasha from the corner of her eye, nervous suddenly. She had never made the first move before. She had never realized how much it set your heart racing, the fear of rejection, the unsettled stomach. It wasn't hard, she just had to slip her hand into his and he'd get the message, either hold on or brush it off. She bit her lip, an old nervous habit. Could she? Had he just been joking before? She cursed herself. She had never felt like making a first move before.

She was startled by the feel of something in her hand, something warm and calloused. She looked down at her hand from the corner of her eye as subtlety as possible and was almost surprised to see InuYasha's hand in hers. She looked away quickly before he could get the wrong idea, smiling slightly as a blush rose on her cheeks before slowly shifting her hand in his so she could hold onto him.

"Hey," he grinned, looking straight ahead, almost avoiding her eyes, "there's sure to be something decent playing at the theatre. Wanna go?"

She nodded. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 3

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you down and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder… **

**Author's note:**** Wow, this chapter is one the short side. Had to add on a bit to make it better. Get ready for more answers to your questions and new questions to be raised. Hehe, I even make their pasts messed up. BTW, thank you Lucinda2323 for your review. And, hehe, next chapter isn't only long, but a plot twister! Kinda. I need at least a few reviews to make it worth posting it. After all, you are getting free entertainment. Reviews are the only pay cheque I get for this thing. I need reviews to live off of, people! **

**Chapter 3**

Where the hell was she? He had been calling her cell phone for hours and she hadn't answered! She never did that. He could always reach his sister. What if something had happened to her? Dammit, he shouldn't have gotten drunk and dragged Sango home the night before. He should have let the girls go out and wait for Sango to get back before dragging her to his place.

He pulled out his phone again and dialled her number, in a fury. It was already late afternoon. She always answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

He felt his heart leap in his chest. "Kagome! Thank the heavens you're alive! Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all day!"

"Oh, Miroku, just a sec." There was an instant of silence before her voice sounded, distant and far away. "Hey, it's my brother. I'll be just a couple of minutes okay?" There was a man's voice in the distance. "Sorry about that Miroku. I just got out of a movie, and voila, I turned on my phone, and you called."

"Who's that with you?"

"InuYasha. He's one of Sango's friends. We met him last night at the Shikon."

"Last night?" he asked, glaring at his fiancée, "And why are you with him now?"

"It's not what you're thinking! We met last night, then, when I was heading to Mizu's for breakfast, we met up and decided to eat together, and then we went to the movies. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes! You know what kind of scum there is on these streets! You remember Hojo, don't you?"

There was a clear pause. "Hojo wasn't scum."

"Hojo nearly got you killed! Or has two years made you forget?" There was silence on the other line.

"I'll talk to you later Miroku." Her voice was cold.

He heard only a dial tone before he hung up, turning to his fiancée. "Tell me everything you know about this InuYasha."

Kagome flipped her phone closed with vehemence, an upset look on her face. Her brother had clearly hit a nerve with that talk about Hojo. Nearly gotten her killed? Kagome didn't seem the type to hang out with a dangerous crowd, but he supposed once bitten, twice shy. Odd, so why was she with Sango, unless, she didn't know about her connection to the Kazaana, and her brother's too likely. It didn't seem likely Sango was engaged to anyone out of the group. Once again, he was worried about her use to him. Where were her loyalties? Her fiancé or him? He needed to have a chat with her.

"Sorry about that," Kagome smiled suddenly. "My brother is just a little overprotective sometimes and he likes bringing up my last boyfriend whenever I go on a date."

"I understand," he replied, not sure what else to say. "He's just worried for you."

"I know, but I'm almost twenty. I can live my life without him always looking over my shoulder."

He looked at her in shock. "Nineteen? I could have sworn you were at least 24!"

She grinned. "Do you have a problem with teenagers?"

"No! Not at all. This makes you being a virgin not such a shock anymore, is all."

She nodded, smiling slightly as she looked at the building they were approaching. "My place already." She turned to him. "I had fun today. Maybe, we can do it again sometime?"

He nodded. "I'd like that Kagome."

She grinned, handing him her cell phone. "Can I have your number then?"

He held out his. "Only if I can have yours."

She smiled brightly, taking it. She was surprised to find only a few names on it. Maybe it was new? "Deal."

They spent a moment punching in their numbers before returning the phones and looking around awkwardly. What to do now?

"Well, I'll see you around, okay?" she asked, turning to her place slowly.

"Hey, Kagome!" She turned back. "Are you free Monday night? I know this great little Italian place…"

She smiled. "Sounds good. How's seven?"

"Great," he grinned. "So, I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Her brother be damned. It was time she got on with her life.

Sango looked at her fiancé nervously. "Everything? About InuYasha?"

He nodded, his violet eyes glowing with a mistrust and fear. Well, she could understand that. Miroku was very concerned about his sister's well being, almost overly protective sometimes, but, what could she tell him without showing too much of her own hand. She was there at InuYasha's request, her long time friend that had helped her through hard times, that had nearly escaped this hellhole before being pulled into it again by unforeseen events.

Well, at the least, she knew no matter what InuYasha wasn't a threat to Kagome. He had no idea about her brother, he couldn't. She had made sure of that these last three years, when she had first fallen in love with him. Still, no matter how it had hurt, she couldn't betray her friend of so many years. She told the Sankon Tessou what they needed to know, like the threat on InuYasha's life, but left out anything that could give them too much of an advantage. If InuYasha ever found out about Miroku, she would be in a very tough spot.

"InuYasha is an old friend of mine," she replied finally. "He's rather well off, good character, he runs the Shikon." All very true. "He's no kind of threat to Kagome. I wouldn't have introduced them if I had thought he would be, not without warning her. You know I care about Kagome almost as much as you. I'd never do anything to hurt her."

Miroku nodded, looking out the apartment window pensively. "I know you wouldn't, Sango." She relaxed, smiling. "He not some kind of player, is he?"

She paused, knowing the answer to that all too well. "He has been known to play, but the last little while, he's looking to settle down. He's at that age when a demon wants to-"

"Demon?!" She knew immediately she had said something wrong. She shouldn't have let it slip. Everyone knew Miroku wasn't fond of demons. "A demon, of all things, Sango. You, of all people, should know why I hate demons."

She nodded. They had murdered his and Kagome's mother, left them for dead when they had been 7 and 2 years old. Kagome may have grown up not remembering that day, but her brother had hated demons from that day on. He had seen the demon too. He had told her his appearance in detail. Long white hair, golden eyes, a crescent moon on his forehead, purple strips on his cheeks. She had recognized him instantly, Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's older brother. He had disappeared a few years before, according to everyone in the know, it had been Naraku's doing. The moment Miroku met InuYasha, he would see the resemblance.

"I've known him a long time Miroku. He would never do anything like that." Long wasn't the right word. She had practically grown up under his watchful eye. He had always been well of and she had been orphaned. His father had taken her in. His Father, the man who had started the Sankon Tessou and who had died because of Naraku. InuYasha had left Tokyo by then, had started a good life for himself in Kyoto, but, after his father's and mother's deaths, then the disappearance of his brother, someone had had to get revenge. He left that promising life, to return only when his revenge was had. Despite that, InuYasha had made a promise never to let the innocent suffer because of him. A promise he had nearly died in the past to keep. "He would protect her, with his life if need be."

Miroku turned out the window, nodding slightly as he listened. "We'll see," he whispered after a few moment, "We will see."


	5. Chapter 4

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you down and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder… **

**Author's note:**** A lot happens this chapter. Some of you are going to hate me for the end, but, be warned, this is just the beginning! Things happen from here on in, I think…. **

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning, Onigumo-san."

"Good morning, Kagome. How are you?"

She smiled a little dreamily. "Wonderful…" Wonderful was likely the best word to describe her state of mind. The reason? InuYasha. She had only met him the week before, but he had completely turned her life on its head. No more were the lonely nights and solo dinners. They had done something every night that week, except the night before. The Shikon needed him on Thursdays and Fridays and weekend evenings, but, despite the fact it was Friday, he had arranged to go in a little later so they could have an evening together, dinner and a movie at her place.

"Really? Well, that's good."

She nodded. "We've a number of new pieces at the back, if you'd like to have a look."

He thanked her and walked to the back as she looked over the only other person in the store, a guy who had a big bag on and a clear gang association. He was wearing the jacket of the White Snakes, one of the smaller groups in the area, but dangerous nonetheless. She wasn't the only one who knew how the White Snakes had no love for the Saimyosho, and what better way to hit that fact home then by causing a mess in one of the stores that paid protection to them. It was a mess she didn't want to have to clean up, unfortunately, it wasn't like she had much choice. She only prayed he wouldn't try to do anything more than ransack the place and take the money, and, hopefully, only after Onigumo-san had left. Onigumo-san was an honourable and good man. He would try to protect her and, likely, get himself killed, and then the store would fail. Kami knew they didn't get enough business without him.

"Nothing interesting today," Onigumo-san smiled, coming back up to her. "See you next week."

He walked out and the White Snake watched him intently, an almost maniacal glint in his eyes. Kagome shuddered as his cell phone rang. His voice was deep and rough as he answered, and not in a good way. He grunted a few times before putting the phone away and turning to leave. She sighed in relief when he was gone turning to work on one of the crosswords in the paper. Unfortunately, the calm didn't last long.

A gunshot rang out just outside of the store, breaking the glass as she ducked down under the counter. There were four or five other shots before the silence returned, followed an instant later by screams, someone called for an ambulance. Kagome frowned, a hand reaching up to touch her forehead in relief, stopping when she caught sight of blood. Wonderful.

The White Snakes, who would have thought he would owe those idiots anything. They had, at least temporarily, taken care of Naraku. One of their men, who had fled the scene, had shot him on his way out of a store in his own territory. The bastard was in the hospital, in a coma, and that meant the Saimyosho were going to be in chaos for the next while. Now was the time to make a move against the Saimyosho, but, of course, it had been on the border. The police were involved and that meant they would have to enter the area to investigate. Of course, it was a matter of who would talk to them. Anyways, for the next while, all the groups were going to be taking a break for a while. He grinned as he turned onto the road of Kagome's work. What better way to start a period of laying low than a dinner and a movie or two?

He started when he saw the cop cars, surprised that it had happened in the area she worked, at an antique shop. He pulled onto the curb and got out of the car, checking the address with the one he had been given. The same. One of the officers was looking at him from the corner of his eye suspiciously.

"What happened?"

The cop turned to the building. "Shooting."

"Where's Kagome?" he paused, as the cop gave him a blank stare. "The girl who works here, where is she?" He could smell blood, Naraku's, hers…

"Relation?"

He bristled. The dreaded 'family only' bit. Well, he wasn't above lying. "She's my cousin."

The cop considered and nodded finally. "She's over at that truck." He pointed and he nodded, walking over to where he had pointed. There was an officer standing there, leaning against the frame of the truck.

"You must remember what he looked like."

She shook her head. "I told you, I only noticed his jacket."

"Miss. Higurashi, there must be something else…?"

"Kagome?"

She turned and smiled at him warmly, a hint of surprise and weariness on her face. "Hey, it's not six already, is it?"

He nodded. "You okay?"

"Mostly," she replied. "Got grazed by a ricochet. The shop wasn't so lucky. Glass is expensive, don't know if we make enough to even bother, especially not with Onigumo-san in the hospital and in critical. He was our best customer, our only regular..."

He turned to the cop, trying to hide his recognition of the name. "Mind if I take her home? She's had quite the day."

He sighed. "Fine," he replied pulling a card out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Call me if you can remember anything else Miss. Higurashi."

"Of course, detective." She stood, taking his hand and shaking it. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

He just nodded grimly as they turned to the car. Kagome turned to him in surprise. "You have a car?" He nodded. "A mustang, at that. How do you keep it from getting stolen?"

"Underground garage," he replied simply, eyes going to her bloody shirt. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, there was just a lot of blood. It wasn't really all that deep." She turned away, smiling slightly. "I can't believe I was actually caught in a fire fight. Do you know what went through my mind?" He shook his head as she sat in the car, him closing the day behind her. "I thought, if I die here, I'll never get to do so much and, in only a few months, even my brother would have forgotten me, or maybe just been glad I was gone and he wouldn't need to watch out for me." She laughed, smiling sadly. "Isn't that strange, to think you wouldn't be missed, to know no one would really care?"

"There's a problem there."

She turned to him. "Oh?"

He grinned, settling in his own seat. "I couldn't forget someone like you, Kagome."

She smiled, turning away. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones I mean it with."

"You've only known me a week."

He smiled, starting the car. "Sometimes, it only takes a week."

She looked at him critically for a moment, not sure what to say at all before she, too, smiled. "I suppose you're right."

He smiled reassuringly at her for a moment before he pulled the car out into the street, moving slowly around the cop cars and back into the Territory. Of course, it was Saimyosho, but he wasn't too worried. It was time for things to calm down with anyone who wasn't a member of the White Snakes. It wasn't long before they were outside of her apartment.

"Would you mind giving me a few minutes, maybe drop the car at your place? We haven't a garage here and I need a couple of minutes to change and get into a mood to relax."

"Look, Kagome, we don't have to do the movies if you aren't up to it."

She smiled. "I'm up to it, I'll just be ordering in instead of cooking, if you don't mind?"

"Not a problem," he replied as she opened the door. "I'll see you in a few, then."

She nodded, closed the door, and he pulled away.

She was asleep.

Nothing was wrong with that, she had every right to sleep, but he was stuck. She had fallen asleep right on his chest, one arm thrown over his waist carelessly, her head resting on the crook of his neck. He wasn't quite sure when she had fallen asleep, somewhere between 'boy loses girl' and 'boy makes a plan to get back girl after wallowing in self-pity'. He had looked down, wanting to ask her something, but, as soon as he saw her face on his shoulder, her black hair mingling with his white, the complete peace that was over her, he couldn't remember his question, let alone even watch the rest of the movie, too drawn in by her soft beauty. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened. It was so nice to be like this again.

She smiled suddenly, a little laugh in her throat, a slight shift in her scent. He turned red. Oh damn, of all things, to start dreaming about that kind of thing. She shifted, cuddling closer. "Hojo."

He frowned. That name again. He nearly growled. Damn, how could she still be in love with this Hojo?

She shifted, a little different from before and her scent shifted again, this time to fear. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she began to make little plaintive noises before screaming, calling that boy's name as she woke, trembling as he caressed her back.

"Hey, you okay?"

She turned to him fast, her blue eyes wide with fear. "InuYasha? Oh god, I fell asleep, didn't I? I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Big day." He was quiet for only a moment, finally needing to ask. "Who's Hojo?"

She smiled sadly. "I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I?" He nodded. "Hojo was my boyfriend a few years back."

"I gathered that."

She nodded. "We were 17, almost out of high school, deeply in love. He was a member of the White Snakes and I loved it, loved his jacket, his tattoo, even the stupid little skull earring her wore. It was only a week before prom, we were making out, harder than usual. After almost a year of going out, I guess we were both ready for the next step," she said, turning red slightly. He remembered the first morning they had really talked.

"So, you really aren't a prude, merely a liar."

She shook her head. "Just let me finish. We were at the part you start getting undressed, he had his shirt off and mine was already on the floor, he was working on my bra when, when they showed up."

"Who?"

"Some guys from his gang, I didn't see their faces so I don't know who exactly. They had guns, were aiming them at us. Hojo pushed me onto the ground, out of the way as they shot, trying to get to his at the same time. The second shot got him in the head. They shot me, to make sure I didn't follow," she paused, reaching for her shoulder. "He died in my arms. Turns out, he had been selling them out to the Kazaana. After that, I vowed not to have anything to do with anyone from any gang."

He looked at the poor girl in surprise. She didn't seem the type to go for that kind of thing at all, but, once bitten, twice shy, very shy. He suddenly felt very guilty for not telling her his secret, but, the girl needed comfort at that moment, not a shock like what he had for her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close. "I'm so sorry Kagome," more sorry than she knew.

She shook her head, "It was a long time ago. Getting shot today just reminded me of it is all." She smiled at him. "It's getting late and I'm tired. Big day, you know?"

He nodded, standing. "You need anything, just call, okay?"

She nodded, following him sleepily to the door. "We still on for lunch tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Course." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you then."

"InuYasha!" He stopped turning to her as his hand touched the handle. She came up close to him, smiling dreamily up at him. "You call that a goodnight kiss?"

He released the handle and took hold of her shoulders instead. "No." One hand slid to her chin as he leaned down and kissed her gently. They stayed like that a moment, each oblivious to the world outside, before he pulled back. "Goodnight Kagome."

She smiled up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "G-goodnight InuYasha."

His smile lasted until the door behind him was shut. Stupid, kissing her like that. What had he been thinking? Why kiss her like that if he knew the next day he'd have to end it? The poor girl had gone through enough pain, she didn't need him around to make things worse, because, eventually, he knew, things would catch up to her and she'd find out he was not only a member of a gang, but the leader of one. He'd have to tell, would have right then if she hadn't already had such a horrible day. She was going to be mad, she was going to cry, but, she had to know. Waiting would only make matters worse.

She stood outside of the restaurant restlessly, glancing at her watch. He was late. He was never late. What if something had happened to him? Maybe gotten caught in a gun fight on his way there? She looked down at her cell phone, hoping, maybe, he had called and she hadn't noticed. She started pacing, worry blurring her mind as she tried to calm herself, reputing the situations her mind was making up.

"Hey."

She turned at the voice, relief flooding her as she saw him. "Why are you so late? I was getting worried."

InuYasha smiled, but it was clearly forced and full of gloom. "Kagome, we need to talk."

She felt her good mood vanish. "A-about?"

He didn't reply right away, couldn't. He looked so sad. What had happened? The night before, he had been so happy, and now…

"Not here," he looked away, towards the park. "Walk with me?"

She nodded, following him as he began the walk across the street and into the park, finding one of the quiet spots by the small pond to sit. She followed suit, not liking the sense of foreboding she had. What was he going to do? Dump her? Or was this some kind of preamble before he told her he was married? He was looking at her with such sorrow that she knew it wasn't good news.

"I've been hiding something from you." She turned to him, her own eyes sad now. Oh god, he was married. She'd been having an affair with a married man! "I should have told you before, but I thought it wouldn't matter, then, last night, I realized, I shouldn't have hid it. I'm so sorry."

"Oh God," she whispered, not looking at him. "I should have known, someone like you, I should have known you'd be in something like that."

He looked at her, shame in his face. "I shouldn't have pulled you along like that. I didn't think I'd start to care about you so much."

"So, it's over?" She could feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry…

"I think that'll be for the best. I don't want you getting hurt because of me and you said you didn't want anything to do with my kind…"

"Your kind?" she asked, suddenly a little confused, "I don't think I ever said anything about not wanting anything to do with married men before."

He looked at her for a moment before chuckling softly. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not married," he replied, grinning slightly, "and you…were the closest thing to a girlfriend I have."

"So, what did you mean by 'my kind'?"

The amusement faded. "I'm part of the Sankon Tessou."

She hesitated, eyes wide for a moment before turning away. "Oh." She was quiet for a few minutes. "A member, you mean?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

"Oh," she said before the silence returned. "But the Shikon…"

"I had it before I went into it. As it was, I couldn't change the policy, although, sometimes, I know meetings happen."

They were quiet again, the sound of the water they were sitting by the only thing either of them could hear. After a moment, he stood, figuring he had said what he had meant to and it was finished. He had only gone a few steps when Kagome spoke.

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

She stood and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn to her. "No, why tell me."

He smiled at that, and, though it was sad, it made her smile. "Because you deserve the truth, and it's better if it comes from me than from someone trying to hurt you to get to me. Besides, how could you get out of this hell hole holding onto someone stuck here?"

She looked down, her hold loosening until the hand fell to her side. He gave a last smile before turning to walk away, hoping to keep her from seeing how hard this was for him too. One week. Damn, so much could happen in one stupid little week.

"So, you're just going to walk away? Not even say 'goodbye'?"

He turned to her, surprised by the fierceness in her eyes, not an anger, a look of determination and strength, but at the same time fragile. He walked back to her, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Kagome."

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a close hug. As he returned it, he could feel her trembling. "Goodbye InuYasha."

She released him, smiled up at him before they both turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you down and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder…**

**Authour's note: OMG, I am so sorry this took so long! And I'm sorry this is so short, I have just not had any access to a computer in what feels like forever, so I did this quick for you guys who really want to read it. It's short, but, it gets the plot moving, a little, as well as does a bit of overall recap and set up the next bit. Not bad for under 1000 words. **

**Oh, and to reply to my many reviewers who were, shall we say, upset about the breakup last chapter, let me tell you, I am a big fan of InuYasha and Kagome getting together, so, I think it's okay if I tell you I wouldn't have a fic were they weren't going to be together. I have plans, trust me, things will turn out well, ish, at least, but it will take time. The plot is just starting! Oh, if you can, R&R. **

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't often InuYasha went out of his way to contact her. In fact, since she had joined the Kazaana, there hadn't been even one time she had been summoned, least of all by a phone call. It was just too dangerous working like that. Still, refusing to go wasn't an option. Whatever he wanted couldn't wait.

The Shikon was empty when she got there, and locked tight, but, seeing as she had the key to the back entrance, it was easy enough to get in. She knew this place so well it was almost nostalgic being in the back again. It was hard to believe the last time she had walked these halls had been when she had worked here, just before she had met Miroku and had been charged with watching the Kazaana, then an only minor annoyance.

She reached the door to his office, so plain and bland it may as well have been to a janitor closet. That had always been something InuYasha had hated, even when they had been kids, attention, mostly because then, most of the attention he had received had been from those who bullied him. She chuckled at that. It was sometimes hard to believe that anyone had been able to bully InuYasha. He could be so intimidating these days.

When she opened the door, she immediately saw he was in one of those moods. Whatever he wanted to talk about had him in a foul mood. She knocked on the door lightly and he looked up, for some reason changing his face to one she was more familiar with, one that should a somehow happy gruffness.

"You're early."

She nodded as she went in, closing the door softly behind her. Something was wrong with him. He seemed distracted, almost only half there. She wanted to ask, to know what was wrong, but, he wouldn't tell her. He had always hated revealing his emotions and problems. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Who is he?"

She blinked, surprised by the bluntness of it. "Who is who?"

"The man you're marrying, Miroku." He turned away from her for an instant, seemingly in thought.

She swallowed nervously. So, that was why he had risked discovery to call her. He suspected she was being disloyal, a double-double agent. "He's a member of the Kazaana." There was no use lying.

"High up?"

"Relatively."

"You love him, don't you?"

She was surprised by that question. She couldn't think of a single time InuYasha had talked about love, and certainly not with the almost envious tone he had just used.

"Yes, I do."

He sighed. "Sango, we've known each other a long time, right?"

She nodded. "A very long time."

He nodded. "I need to know something. Have you been keeping things from me, important things about the Kazaana?"

She nodded. "Maybe a little too much."

He nodded slowly, reaching into his drawer. For a moment, she half expected him to pull out a gun, but, it was just some old papers. There was silence for a few moments as he looked them over before laying them back on the desk. He sighed again.

"Is something wrong?" The question left her mouth before she could stop it.

He shook his head. "Just not my day." He sat up straighter in his chair and turned to her fully. "I can't risk you leaking information to the Kazaana."

"I would never-"

He nodded. "I know, but I have a lot of other people to think about. As of right now, you are no longer a member of the Sankon Tessou."

"But InuYasha-!"

"Sango," His voice was oddly strained. "Im sorry, but this is how it has to be."

She nodded, knowing he was right. She hadn't meant to, but she had become a risk. Almost anyone else, and she might have been dead right now. "I know." She didn't like it, but it was the truth.

"I'd like it if you still came by the club sometimes."

She nodded. "I will, And you don't be a stranger, especially since it seems you and Kagome have taken a liking to each other."

He didn't frown, but suddenly he looked miserable, and she understood. Something had happened between them and there was no more 'them'. "What happened?"

"We were incompatible."

She waited but he didn't elaborate. "So, when…?"

"About two hours ago."

She nodded and turned to leave, knowing he didn't really want anyone there with him. She was almost at the door when she paused. "So, you know, with Naraku out of commission for a little while, they're thinking of dropping the hit on you. The meeting is supposed to be tonight."

He nodded. "Thanks. Keep me posted." He frowned again. "Sorry, old habit."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. If there's anything I think you should know, I'll tell you, as a friend."

He grinned. "Thanks Sango."

She smiled and walked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you down and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder…**

**Authour's note: I say i own all ocs, but, there are no ocs...**

**Chapter 6**

He didn't like it, but he had had to arrange a meeting. The day before had changed things. Naraku was out of commission, for at least a month. He couldn't do this job unless he had the assurance that it would be alright. If the Sankon Tessou found out it was them, and the Saimyoshou decided not to back them… Well, he didn't want to consider it.

So, here they were, the same bar, the same seats, Sango dancing in the same spot seeming both sad and distracted. She had been that way all afternoon since she came back from the grocery store. She hadn't wanted to talk about it, and so, he hadn't pushed it. Of course, he knew he was a little distracted too. Kagome hadn't spoken to him for almost a week, clearly furious about him telling her to watch out for herself, and he hadn't heard from her since the whole Naraku incident. He worried because he knew it had happened at her store, when she would have been there. She hadn't answered her phone when he had called, but, so far, there had been no mention of her in the news when it mentioned the incident, no mention about his ties to the Saimyoshu either.

"Hey, handsome."

It was her again, the woman in the red dress with the red eyes and dark hair. He had to resist the urge to glare. He knew what working with the Saimyoshou meant, that he'd have to work with demons, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hello beautiful. Can I get you a drink?"

She shook her head, looking at him impatiently. "What do you want?"

"There's been a large change. I need to know it won't change things."

She frowned. "We will stand by our word, however, we recommend you wait a time. I'm sure you saw what was outside."

He nodded. Everyone had noticed the police car and the whole place held a tense atmosphere about it, As if expecting them to suddenly burst in, guns blaring. He certainly was aware that this wasn't one of the places that was known to be neutral enough. This wasn't the Shikon. "So, we have more time?"

She nodded. "Is that all?" He nodded. "Good. I look forward to hearing from you when you've completed your task."

She got up and walked away.

This wasn't how she pictured spending Sunday evening. Mizu's was her favorite place, and she had been planning on coming her, but not with her boss, and certainly not for this news.

"I know this is sudden, Kagome, but I just can't afford to run the sore anymore. It's been losing money for too long, and now this…"

She nodded, understanding. "Don't worry, Kaede. I'm sure I can find something to do. There're plenty of places around here that could use someone."

The older woman nodded. "I know, child, but this is so sudden, are you sure you'll be able to cover your rent until you find something?"

She nodded. "Trust me. I've Mizu's here, and I could find something at the Shikon, maybe. I mean, I do know the owner…" She said it more to put Kaede's mind at ease. She wasn't going to ask InuYasha for a job, and certainly not the day after they 'broke up'. That would be cold.

"Really? Well then, I'm sure that would be a good, safe job."

Safe? When it was run by the Sankon Tessou? Not likely. It would be much easier to work here at the dinner, even if she and her brother weren't on good terms at the moment. Still, he had been right. InuYasha had been one of them. Some how, that fact didn't seem to make her feel any better.

They parted company a little later, agreeing to try to sell what was left in the store before finally closing it. Kagome decided to go for a walk in the park before heading home and sighed when she sat on the same bench she had the day before. Things really had changed alot in the last 48 hours. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her brother.

**There we are, chapter 6 done! really, the good stuff is going to get going starting next chapter in which some of the other secrets are going to come out and action starts. Here's a little preview! Kagome gets kidnapped! By who and for what reason? Only the guy who does it knows!!!!**** And me, but, i don't really count. Anyways, look for that, hopefully next week on Poison!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you down and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder…**

Chapter 7 

"So, the Kazanna are really out to get you, eh?"

InuYasha looked at the wolf demon sitting across from him, fidgeting with a pen. The wolf always had had problems keeping still, still, he was a good man, and one of his lieutenants, perhaps his closest friend, next to Sango.

"Looks like." Somehow, hearing from Sango that morning hadn't made him as happy as it once would have. There was something oddly off about it all. Still, it hadn't been a real surpirse. He was given more time to do it. The only good news so far was that the leader of the Kazanna had as much of an idea who the leader of the Sankon Tessou was as InuYasha had about him. He had the advantage of Sango, but, Sango was the closest thing to family he had left. Somehow, he didn't think she'd betray him, it wasn't like her at all. He was the closest thing she had to family too. he had to keep from sighing. She had more of a family, Miroku and Kagome. It was almost certain he wouldn't be welcomed into that family easily. For one, there was the fact that Kagome knew he was Sankon Tessou, then there was the fact that Miroku, like the majority of Kazanna, hated demons. Lose-lose.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

Kouga grinned suddenly. "I say we go and cause some trouble for them, make some mess in their territory, let them know we won't stand for this."

Sometimes Kouga was right, but, too often, he showed too much of his demon blood. He had bloodlust sometimes, a need to destroy and kill. That was one of the main things that differed between them. InuYasha was almost passive compared to the wolf, but, sometimes he needed that different opinion to help him keep things going.

"You know how I feel about involving innocents. That would make us little better than the Saimyoushou."

Kouga nodded, frowning. If there was one thing he hated, that was Naraku. "So, how about we try to make a mess of someone high up in the ranks? Send them a message not to mess with us?"

"It's too soon. The cops are crawling all over this place. We can't risk it for the time being."

Kouga stood. "Sometimes, I think you're just way too soft. Striking now is the best way to make it clear to the Kazanna that-"

"I said, we have to wait."

The tension in the room was electric and InuYasha could feel it as the full blooded wolf demon's aura battled with his. That was one thing that had always made working with the wolf hard, his aura was constantly trying to prove he was stronger and more worthy of being leader. It took a number of minute before the wolf finally backed down, growling as he stormed out of the room, samming the door behind him. With him, gone, InuYasha slumped in his chair, shaking his head.

* * *

So, it was all set. She was going to work at Mizu's, thanks to her brother, well, really, thanks to her mother. She had started Mizu's after all and, although Miroku had been only about seven when she had died, he had become the new owner. It had been a good thing that her lawyer had been able to keep it going until Miroku was able to take over.

She sighed as she walked into the lobby of her apartment. Really, it was sad. She couldn't remember anything about her mother, or her father, no that he had stayed around for long from what her brother had told her. She realized, rather suddenly, that she didn't even know how she had died. It had just been one of those things you didn't talk about. She had to ask Miroku for the details some time, preferably soon.

"Kagome! How's my lovely woman tonight?"

She sighed as the wolf came up to her. "I'm not your woman Kouga, and I'm not in the mood too deal with you right now. I've had one bad weekend."

"Pity," he took hold of her shoulder and she felt something cold on her temple. "But you are going to come with me."

**A/N: Short, isn't it? Well, maybe not, but, here it is! Heheh, the plot thickens! How's InuYasha going to react? And Miroku., and Sango! And what is Kagome going to do when she finds out why she was kidnapped? This is why I love this story. Oh, and so you can all relax, this is going to be InuKag, fairly soon too! I wouldn't put inu with anyone else. R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you down and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder…**

**Authour's note: I say i own all ocs, but, there are no ocs...**

**Chapter 8**

She woke in a small cell, Kouga sitting on a stool next to her, watching her intently. She tried to sit up, but her head was dizzy and in need of staying down. 

"What did you do to me?"

"Chloroform," replied the wolf demon quietly. Somehow, he managed to look sympathetic.

"Why? Where the hell are we anyways?" She looked around at what she could without moving much. No windows, just a commercial florescent light above her.

"You've got connections," he replied, turning away from her ever so slightly and she felt her heart race slightly.

"Connections?" That didn't make sense. InuYasha had said he was a member of the Sankon Tessou, and so was Kouga. Why would he need her to get to InuYasha?

"Your brother," he said quietly handing her her cell phone. "call him."

"Kouga…"

He pulled out a gun, aiming it at her forehead, his blue eyes oddly cold but caring. "I don't want to hurt you, Kagome. Just call him."

She nodded, taking the phone and dialling her brother's number. "What should I say?"

"Tell him someone needs to talk to him and hand it to me."

She nodded as her brother picked up. "Hi, Miroku."

"Kagome?" he sounded puzzled, "you aren't still mad at me?"

About the InuYasha thing. She had almost forgotten. "No," she glanced at Kouga again. "Someone here needs to talk to you, okay?"

Before he could reply, she had handed the phone to the wolf demon. "Hello Miroku. No, you don't know me. Look, if you care for you're sister's life, you'll come to warehouse number 15 along the river alone. That's right, Sankon Tessou territory. Come now, Kazaana, you know what this is about. You have two hours. Bye now."

He hung up, smiling as he put his gun away. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Boss's orders."

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded, "Why did you call my brother a Kazaana?"

He turned to her, casually. "What? You didn't know?"

"Know what?" her voice was shaking, she was almost afraid of the answer.

"He's the leader of the Kazaana."

She felt sick to her stomach. "You're kidding, right? This is just some crazy ruse, right?"

Kouga gave her a sympathetic look. "'Fraid not."

She turned away, looking to the ceiling, one hand reaching up and caressing her forehead. She wasn't feeling well anymore. She was getting nauseous and her head was beginning to pound. First, InuYasha, now her brother. Was everyone around her stuck in these ruts?

There was a sound at the door suddenly, a bang as it opened. It was black outside, so she couldn't see who was there, only an arm that held the door open. Kouga turned to the newcomer, frowning.

"What's up boss?"

The man was silent for a moment. "Wolf, I need to talk to you, now."

"Who's gonna watch the prisoner?"

"Kagome's not going anywhere," the reflection of the light as it caught his eyes turned to her, "are you?"

"No," she replied quietly. Where could she go? The room was almost air tight.

Kouga sighed, standing and walking out of the room, towards his so called boss, closing the door so she was left alone. She sighed, leaned back, and tried to think.

* * *

Miroku sat stunned as the line went dead. The bloody Sankon Tessou, how could they do that to her like that? Sango looked at him curiously for a moment before she asked what was wrong.

"The Sankon Tessou are holding Kagome. They want an exchange."

The woman he loved got up and immediately moved to her bureau, grabbing clothing quickly. "I'm coming with you."

He nodded as he got out of the bed, picking his clothes up off the floor. "How do you think they found out about her?"

She shook her head. "I've no idea, but I doubt anything's happened to her. She's an innocent. The Sankon Tessou don't hurt the innocent."

"They might if they know that I was hired to kill their leader."

They finished dressing in silence, guns tucked safely under their shirts, concealed but in easy reach. These kinds of things often got messy without warning and it was always better to be prepared. He could only hope that didn't happen this time.

Sango paused, taking a deep breath before they left the apartment. "Miroku, do you think there might be a spy in the ranks?"

He nodded. "It's possible, why?"

"What would you say if I knew one?"

"I'd ask why you're only telling me now." He turned to her. "And how would you reply?"

"I'd say I didn't think anything would happen without some warning."

"Who is it Sango?"

She hesitated, thinking hard about what she could say, knowing either way, she'd be betraying someone. "His name is Kanusu Hideki."

"Why do you say it's him?"

She hesitated again. "I've seen him talking to a known Sankon Tessou agent on many occasions."

He groaned. "We'll deal with him as soon as we can. In the mean time, let's just get my sister back."

She nodded and they left the apartment, hurrying towards the docks.

* * *

He hated paperwork. Always had, always would. Still, it was sometimes a little sureal. One moment, ordering some new glasses, the next, filling out a form for a new gun. He wasn't sure when, but somehow, the Shikon and the Sankon Tessou had became completely intertwined.

He started when his cell phone rang, the one he used for personal calls, not those related to work, either one. He glanced at the number, thinking maybe he'd let it ring before going back to the paper work. He was shocked to see Sango's number written on the screen.

"Sango? What's-"

"What the hell is the big idea?!"

He blinked, completely taken aback. "What?"

"What the hell is the big idea?!"

He was quiet, not sure what she was talking about. Sango never went on tangents like this, it just wasn't like her. "What's going on?"

"Miroku just got a call saying Kagome's been kidnapped by the Sankon Tessou."

"What? That's impossible! I never authorized that!"

"Apparently, your control over that band of ruffians isn't quite tight enough!" She was yelling, clearly upset about the whole thing and she had every right to be. If she hadn't told him Miroku was a member of the Kazanna, this never would have happened. He didn't doubt that she blamed herself at least in part for the disappearence of her financé's sister.

"Sango, you have my word, I'll find her and I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

She sighed softly. "You'd better. I don't know what Miroku would do if anything happened to her."

He hung up, without saying another word, the monotony of paperwork forgotten as he tried to think. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. This was a large part of the reason he had ended his relationship with the girl in the first place, but who the hell could have done something so...

"Oh no." It clicked suddenly. Without thinking, he was on his feet and moving.

**Sorry this took so long. Holidays and all. Good news though. No more internet issues at home! that means I'll be able to update faster! And sooner! Shouldn't be too long for the next chapter!!! until then. R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you downa and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder… **

**Chapter 9**

Kouga blinked as he walked out of the cell, a half defiant, half submissive look in his eye.

"We let her go, now." 

Kouga looked at him with shock. "We can't! She just called her brother. He'll be here in two hours for her!"

InuYasha swore, punching his fist against the door to her cell. Inside, he heard her give a small shriek of surprise and he grimaced. This had been the exact thing he had been trying to keep her from, but how could he have known her brother was involved in the Kazaana? The very group that was trying to kill him? How did he know she wasn't involved too? He frowned. It would have been the perfect bait and, judging from who Sango was engaged to, it might be a ploy, but Kagome, she was just too sweet, too innocent, too naïve.

"I'll do the exchange."

"This guy wants to kill you. Are you sure..?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Oh, and Kouga?"

The wolf swallowed. "Yeah, InuYasha?"

"Don't think for one minute I'm letting you get away with disobeying me. Go on, take look out. I'll be with her."

The wolf hesitated a moment before nodding, moving sluggishly, as if he expected someone to do something right then and there. He waited until Kouga was gone before he opened the door to Kagome's cell again, the girl's clear blue eyes looking at him without seeing him. It was too dark in the hall for those human eyes to make out who he was. That was for the better. He felt guilty enough without having to have her eyes on him, hard and accusing. He just wanted to make sure nothing happened to her, and the only way he could do that was if he made the exchange. Kouga had always had an itch trigger finger.

She wasn't looking at him but up at the ceiling as he walked in, only turning to him when he closed the door. He saw her eyes go large and her mouth open, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"You weren't supposed to get caught up in this. If I had known Kouga was going to do anything like this, it wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything.

"I'm above Kouga and I've known him for a long time. I should have seen this coming. I was careless. I'm so sorry Kagome."

She turned away. "What are you going to do to my brother?"

He hesitated. "He was hired by the Saimyousho to kill," he paused, considering just what he should tell her, "to kill the leader of the Sankon Tessou. Our intent is to make him either agree not to do it, or…"

"Or kill him."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you really kill him, right in front of me?"

"I won't have to. He'll agree."

"Under what conditions? If he doesn't, you'll blow my brains out?"

He felt his heart tear at her tone of voice. "I couldn't even threaten you with that." He was soft around this girl, the sister of the enemy. She was a weakness. He had never had this kind of weakness before. "If he doesn't do it, he'll never see you again. I'll send you to Kyoto but you can never come back." 

"Would this leader of yours approve of this?"

He nodded. "He'd understand." He'd support it, after all, he was the leader.

She was quiet for a long while after that. "Would you come with me?"

He turned to her as she kept looking up at the ceiling. "What?"

"Maybe not forever, but would you come up every now and then and visit me?"

He nodded. "If you'd want me to."

She was quiet a moment as she nodded, smiling slightly. "I can't believe my brother is a part of this."

He frowned. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

There was a knock at the door before it opened, revealing the wolf. "He's here."

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Am I the only one who sees the sparks? R&R!!! SY**


	11. Chapter 10

**Poison**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just some manga. I do own all original characters and the plot is all mine. Please, don't take it or I will track you downa and kill you. Just kidding! Or am I? ponder ponder… **

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviwed! I just wanted to respond to one of them before I went on to Chapter 10! mistarrymistress said "but would kags really be that resigned?" to the news her brother was in a gang Answer is, no, she wouldn't be, but that was the calm before the storm! And this is that storm!  
**

**Chapter 10**

Miroku looked around the place intently, searching for some sign they were there. Sango was behind him slightly, looking at the rest of the area, making sure it was clear. He had been told to come alone, but he needed Sango there to get Kagome out of there. He had already told her not to come in, no matter what, just get Kagome out of there. He didn't want to risk her life. 

The door in front of him opened suddenly revealing a man with long white hair and dog ears. Miroku nearly spat at the sight of him. He had never been very fond of demons, let alone ones that threatened his family. He couldn't see his face, but that was likely for the best. He caught the glint of light in the demon's eyes. That was enough.

"I thought we told you to come alone."

He nodded. "I just needed someone to get my sister out of here."

He snorted, turning to Sango. She visibly tensed, not afraid, but clearly nervous. "Put your guns on the ground, now."

He moved slowly, taking the gun he had hidden behind his back and placing it on the ground as Sango followed his lead. "I want to see my sister."

The demon nodded, snapping loudly. An instant later, the girl appeared as if pushed out of the warehouse. He inspected her quickly, noting nothing seemed out of place and she didn't look harmed. She was gagged, but that was okay. She still made the attempt to call his name.

"It's going to be alright, Kagome," he called as the demon grabbed her hand pulling her close to him. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, almost relaxing.

"Now, I'm sure you have an idea why we're all here, but, let me remind you anyways. You've been hired by the Saimyoshou to kill our leader. We, obviously, don't want that. We're on the same page, right?"

"Yeah," he said grudgingly, noting how Kagome's eyes darkened a bit. She was going to be so mad when they finished this.

"Here's the deal, call your contact right now, say you can't do it and want nothing to ever do with them again, or you'll never see your sister again."

This man didn't have a gun, but who knew how many people had guns on her already. It was dark and this was their territory. "Fine."

"Miroku…!"

He turned to Sango. "We don't need the money enough to risk my sister's life."

"You risk mine."

"But you're doing this by your choice. She's not." He turned back to the demon. "Fine. I'll make the call."

Kagome only watched as the exchange went on, as Miroku pulled out his cell phone and called his contact. She felt herself on the verge of crying as she watched him argue with whoever was on the other line. She would have started crying if InuYasha hadn't been right there, holding her hand, rubbing the palm of hers with his thumb, gentle and comforting. She almost didn't want to be taken away from him, but, he had told her only moments before, if she wanted to talk to him, to do anything with him, he'd be going back to the Shikon after this and she still had his number and he'd give her name to the people at the club so she could get in to see him any time. Somehow, despite the fact that she was completely at ease with InuYasha right there, she knew to her brother and Sango, she had to look scared.

She turned to the girl, surprised. Didn't she recognize InuYasha? Why didn't she say anything, do anything? From the sound of it, she was in Miroku's gang, however the idea didn't sit with her. She had to ask InuYasha about that later.

Miroku suddenly hung up, looking at them. He wasn't happy, that much was clear, but, at the same time, he looked scared. He really was scared of losing her. That made her feel almost guilty.

"It's done."

InuYasha nodded. "So it is." He gave her hand a soft squeeze, slipping a paper into her hand before letting her go. "I suggest you all leave and never come back here. Any of you." He turned right to Sango and she noticeably frowned. There was something there. InuYasha gave her a small push so she landed right in Miroku's open arms. Her brother removed the gag as InuYasha disappeared in the warehouse.

"Kagome?" His voice was surprisingly small. She didn't reply, instead pulling away.

"Let's just go."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I never meant…"

They were safe, almost at her apartment.

"I don't want to hear it Miroku." She said softly, knowing for a fact she had to say this. She could barely even stand being this close to him. "You have lied to me all these years. You lied to me. How long have you been in gangs, Miroku? How long?" He didn't reply. "Hojo was selling secrets to your gang, you knew about it, didn't you?" He just nodded. "And you just let him die? How could you?" She couldn't remember the last time she had been so angry, filled with such a burning anger and hatred. She pulled away from her brother. "I never want to talk to you again."

"Kagome!"

She shook her head. "Never again, Miroku. As of right now, we are no longer brother and sister. If we pass in the street, don't say 'hello' because I won't."

"Kagome, please," he took hold of her wrist, pulling her back gently to look at him, "I was trying to keep you safe. If I hadn't-"

She slapped him hard on the cheek, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "Don't you dare blame me for this!" She walked away, leaving her brother standing shocked in the street, Sango next to him, watching with sad eyes.

** So, there that is. What happens next, I'm not too sure. I had the plot completely planed(and written) to this point more or less months ago. Now, I have to stretch the ol' brain again, on top of school, my FMA fic, my other IY fic "the curse"(It's mostly done, actually, i just need to make it flow nice and all that and change a few things. If you like this, you might like that, if you haven't read it yet, but, be warned, long. Almost 10,000 words for the first Chapter. I think that's mostly because i was going to make it a one shot and didn't do it all in one sitting, more like about 50, so i didn't know how long it was until i gave it a through rereading, and then i said to myself, there is nowhere else i can end it without messing up the flow!) Anyways, R&R!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, now that summer's over, let's say yay!! No, really. Going back to school will be good, for me, at least. Means I won't be working 6 or seven days a week anymore. Good news for you cause I'll have the energy to write! I am really sorry about the long absence. Believe me. I missed Poison. But, now I'm back!! Yay for school!**

**Chapter 11**

She hadn't gotten out of bed since it had happened. She had been too busy trying to figure things out. Her brother had been lying to her about not being in a gang. He was, in fact, a leader, Sango was with him, Kouga, her neighbour and, despite his overly obvious advances over the years, her friend, had held a gun to her head, and InuYasha…

It had taken all of her willpower not to just run o the Shikon after she had left her brother. After all, he was as involved as Kouga and her brother in gangs, and she had rules about dealing with those kinds of guys. Little to no contact. No exceptions. None, ever. She had thought it a phase, a natural one after what had happened that night, but, almost three days later, and that feeling hadn't lessened one bit. She still wanted to run to the Shikon. She still wanted to be near him. She couldn't understand why, she barely knew him after all, and he was involved in something she had pledged not to get involved with.

Kagome rolled over yet again when she caught the faint sound of someone knocking on her door. She groaned, pulling her pillow over her head as it sounded louder, a voice calling her name. Reluctantly, she got up, glancing at herself in the little mirror on the wall as she did. Three days hadn't done her any good. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a complete mess and her clothes were wrinkled, like she had slept in them, though she had actually not slept a wink. There was another knock on the door and she sighed, running a useless hand through her hair in a vain attempt to make it look better.

"I'm coming!" she shot at the fifth knock, sighing as the futility of her task became clear. Her hair wasn't listening. She pulled open the door, glaring and ready to sink her teeth into whoever dared bother her. "What?!"

"Hi, Kagome."

She blinked. "What are you doing here?"

The brown haired woman frowned. "I wanted to see if you were alright. You haven't been to work."

She turned from the door. "I'm not going back to Mizu's. I want no part of anything HE'S touched."

Sango walked in, closing the door behind her. "Mizu's was your mother's. You can't just walk away from that. Miroku doesn't want you to."

"Like I care what that bastard thinks!" Kagome flopped back on her bed, all but growling at the older woman. "You know who was there that night, don't you?"

Sango started a moment, surprised. "Who?"

"You know very well who."

Sango nodded, accepting the fact that Kagome had figured it out. "He's hard to miss…"

"You knew, didn't you?" Sango nodded. "So, you are a part of the Sankon Tessou too?"

"Was."

Kagome sighed. "How could you do that? Why would you do that?"

Sango put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not easy. They both mean a lot to me."

Kagome pushed off her hand, turning to lie back in her bed. Understanding she wanted to be alone, Sango moved to the door. "Miroku was trying to help you."

"Hell of a job he did."

"I'd say. If I'm right, you've never had any real problems with any groups."

"He killed Houjo."

Sango was quiet for a few minutes. "Miroku's not aware of all of his informants. The fewer people to know who the informers are, the harder it is for them to be found out."

"Stop defending him!"

The older woman frowned. "If it makes you feel any better, he's sorry for everything." She closed the door behind her, leaving Kagome alone again, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

It hurt. Every part of his body hurt. That was the point, after all. Still, he hadn't actually expected it to be this through. After all, it took a lot to hurt a wolf demon this badly. He had known when he first made a move against the girl that InuYasha would be mad. After all, he was disobeying a direct order. It had remedied the immediate issue of the Kazanna, but had messed other things up completely. InuYasha wasn't going to trust him for a while, and Kagome, that poor girl. He had held a gun to her head, a silent but powerful threat. Any chance he had had with the girl was obliterated by that one moment. He regretted that, and the loss of his best friend's trust, but, in the end, he still thought he had done what had to be done.

He was going home for the first time since it had all happened, sore and tired from three days of torture. He was stepping off the elevator when he saw her, Sango. Another of the people he liked who likely wouldn't trust him again. He tried to pass he without her noticing, but, in the empty hall, there was little he could use to become invisible.

"What happened to you? You look like you got hit by a truck."

He couldn't help but grin at that. "Nah, this is just InuYasha's fury."

She blinked. "What did you do?"

He frowned and turned away, not sure how to admit it.

"Wait, you didn't have anything to do with what happened to Kagome, did you?"

He grinned sadly. "You always were a smart one."

"But, why would you do something like that? It makes no sense!"

"I was doing what I could to save the life of a friend who has supported me through the years. I'd think you can understand that."

She nodded. They had been in rather similar situations over the years, and InuYasha had helped them both. And now, in a matter of a few days, they had both gone against him. The poor guy.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry Sango."

She nodded. "Me too."

**Well, not much happened, and it's not that great, but I had to start somewhere. So, basically a little recap and something to get my juices going again. I've been too busy to write this summer, but now, back at school, so, in between studying, work and reading for school, I should be able to do more of this. I hope... Anyways, R&R please!**


End file.
